


Temptation Magic

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Gang Bang, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, This is probs one of the kinkiest things I've ever written tbh, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Azusa may be cold and seemingly heartless, but Liz does her best to make him happy. When the ice cream she makes for him gets melty and she has to eat it all, something odd happens. She finds herself in the middle of her classmates and when they confess desire, she decides to indulge a little.





	Temptation Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where the Seductive Potion and Melting Kiss side story happens during Azusa's main story. I was reading his SPMK spin-off and thought," hey what if Liz took the boys up on their new affection" and anyways this is pretty self-indulgent but enjoy!

One of these days, she was going to make a decent ice charm. It was bad enough she had to eat all the ice cream before it turned to ice cream soup, but now she felt sluggish in class as she practiced her magic. It was a complete relief as the bell rang and class was dismissed. I wonder how disappointed he'll be about missing ice cream, she mused. She gathered her things and went to leave the classroom. There was the quick shudder of wood against stone and then Elias was standing by her side.

“Hey, Elias!” she greeted him cheerfully.

“Miss Hart, I, uh, I don't know how to say this, but you, you smell really sweet -” he began, but Luca interrupted , sliding up to them.

“Liz! I'm really digging the new perfume!” he told her.

'”New perfume? I'm not wearing any,” she replied. Maybe she smelled sweet from her cooking earlier? That extract must have been more potent that she realized. But smelling nice wasn't a bad thing.

“Liz, you smell really good.” When did Yukiya get here?! He was right next to her as if he'd teleported there.

“Thanks, but I'm really not wearing any perfume. I'm just the same as usual,” she said.

“I'm not sure,” Elias began.

“You smell absolutely -” Luca cut in.

“Intoxicating,” Yukiya finished. The three boys were stepping closer and closer, throwing shoulders at each other to try and get to her first. Confusion overtook her and while she processed the situation, Luca grabbed her jaw and kissed her.

“Mm?!” They were alone, that was true, but his boldness shocked her. He just kissed her! And she could feel Elias and Yukiya looming around her. It was overwhelming but at the same time, heat rose through her body as Elias' hand stroked her cheek and down to her neck. A pleasant shiver rolled down her spine. She and Azusa hadn't been intimate yet, but even during their heated make out sessions, he didn't look at her like Yukiya was, with soft and caring and loving eyes. Liz swallowed hard as her mind raced. Azusa would be furious if found out about this, but when was the last time he did anything nice for her? When he spoke to her kindly? He was just using her and even if he did need her help, she didn't owe him anything. She didn't owe him her devotion. This was terrible and she knew it, but for once in her life, she decided to be selfish.

She let Luca lead her and the other boys into a supply closet, casting an intricate set of spells on the door. If it weren't for Elias capturing her lips in a kiss, she'd continue to watch his beautiful magic. Elias' lips were so soft but hungry as they worked against hers. Yukiya embraced her from behind, arms wrapping around her waist and his face nestling in the crook of her neck. A shiver ran through her body as he gave her tender kisses.

“What, you guys started without me? Talk about playing dirty...” Luca gave a pout before grabbing Elias' collar and capturing Liz's lips for himself. His kiss was far different from Elias'. His lips were rough and far more forceful, but they both had the same kind of hunger.

“Can I undress you?” Yukiya asked quietly, tenderly wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded and he quickly went to work, his fingers undoing the gold buttons and on her jacket. It fell to the floor, followed by her blouse, and then her bra. Her head was spinning as Luca kissed her, his hand rubbing her crotch through the thin cotton of her panties and Elias' hands trailing up and down her sides.

Liz didn't know who it was, but pressure was put on her shoulders and the four slowly sat down. She propped herself her her arms and let their hands roam. Their touches were so different from Azusa's, their kisses, their lust, so different from Azusa's. A shivering kind of thrill went through her body.

Luca let her go and went behind her, letting her lean against him and relax. He nuzzled her neck. Yukiya quickly took Luca's place in kissing her. Elias bunched her skirt around her waist and his fingers hooked into the waist of her panties.

"Please?" he asked. Gods, this was going so fast. But the heat was delicious and his skin was so soft against hers. She nodded and he pulled her panties off, carefully placing them her her jacket. A shiver went through her body as Yukiya's fingers grazed her side and went down to her folds. Ecstasy spurted through her, her face flushed with arousal. Yukiya explored her folds and slowly slid a finger into her. Her body jerked and she sharply gasped. His fingers were so much thicker than Azusa's and were able to stretch her so much more than Azusa's ever could. He hummed in satisfaction, murmuring she was already pretty wet, and slid a second finger in.

Elias leaned down and kissed her stomach before dropping lower. The heat rose rapidly through her body Yukiya readjusted his position to let Elias near her core. His tongue darted between his lips and gave her clit a small lick. Luca clapped a hand over Liz's mouth as she screamed, clenching her legs together.

"Are you okay?" Yukiya asked, stopping his fingers. Liz groaned.

"I-I'm fine, keep going, please," she begged. Elias kissed her inner thigh before diving back in, his tongue lavishing her. Liz's moans were muffled by Luca's hand, which was probably a good idea given how loud she was. Yukiya's fingers curled and pumped into her so deliciously and Elias' tongue and lips against her clit was enough to make her light-headed from pleasure. Yukiya's fingers were getting faster and faster and it was almost as it she could feel him fitting into her easier. Luca seemed to notice and nipped her neck, making her gasp.

"Are you wet enough for one of us?" he said, voice low and husky. Pleasure was coursing through her veins and Yukiya's fingers made her hunger for something more. She nodded enthusiastically, moaning as his fingers rubbed against a sensitive spot. “Take your pick, honey. We can be patient and take turns, can't we?” he added to the two other guys. Suddenly Liz felt conscious of the situation she was in. They all wanted to have sex with her and she wanted it too. But choosing one to be her first, her first ever, was daunting. Yukiya was so gentle and accommodating in getting her ready. But Elias, Elias had gone the full nine yards, licking and sucking her clit and making her see stars. He needed a reward.

“I-I want Elias first,” she announced quietly. She could hear Elias make some noise between a squeak and a moan. A strong burst of ecstasy spurted through her as he sucked her hard one last time before getting up and quickly undoing his pants.

"Really, _Elias?"_ Luca pouted as Elias scrambled to get between Liz's legs. She rolled her eyes at Luca.

"You've barely been doing anything!" she pointed out. "Elias has been working hard." Luca snorted.

"Fine, fine," he relented. He let Yukiya hold her from behind, moving to her side. Liz jumped as his fingers brushed against her clit. "I guess I have to work for reward, don't I?"

"You can't expect her to do all the work for you," Elias told him.

"A man can try, can't he?" he grinned. Liz rolled her eyes at him, but shuddered as he pinched her clit. He smirked.

Elias placed his hands on her thighs and gently pushed her legs apart. A blush covered her cheeks as she was fully exposed to him. His face was red as well, but whether it was because of embarrassment or arousal, she couldn't tell. He was exceedingly gentle as the tip of his cock gently prodded her folds, looking for her entrance. Whimpering, Liz waited with anticipation as he found her entrance and pushed into her. She moaned as he stretched her walls, pleasure and warmth flooding her body.

Elias started pulling out and pushing into her, starting a slow pace as they had sex.

Yukiya's lips caressed her neck in hot, wet kisses, teeth nibbling on her skin. His large hands kneaded her breasts, his fingers rolling and pinching her nipples. His own arousal was prominent against her, his hips grinding his erection against her. Luca lazily played with her clit, fingertips rolling over the sensitive area.

It was so hot, her body felt like it was on fire as ecstasy boiled inside her. The pressure was building and building as they pleasured her. Elias made a particularly deep thrust and she came undone. She grabbed Luca's hand and screamed into it, hips rocking hard against Elias' thrusts.

"L-Liz - !" Elias whimpered and all of a sudden, his warmth inside her was gone. A spray of something thick and warm hit her outer lips and slowly dripped down her skin. Luca wasted no time in shooing Elias to the side and pulling his underwear down.

"Okay, my turn," he said.

"I haven't even cleaned her up yet!" Elias protested, but Luca ignored him and quickly thrust into her. Liz gave a shriek, body still coming down from her previous high and on edge. Luca shuddered and bit his lip.

"You're so nice and warm," he murmured as he started fucking her. Elias motioned for Yukiya to move and took his spot behind her.

"How was it?" Elias' lips brushed against her ear as he whispered to her.

"Amazing," she replied. She could feel him smile against her and he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Good." He didn't play with her body, only holding and kissing her as Luca grunted with every thrust he gave and Yukiya started undoing his pants. Liz reached out and once his cock was free, her fingers reached around it and started pumping. Yukiya's soft moans joined Luca's grunts and the quiet, squelching sounds that danced through the hot air. Her muscles were tired and her blood was continuing to boil as Luca fucked her, but the pleasure seemed dull.

Yukiya leaned over to Liz and captured her lips. She melted under the soft, tender yet passionate heat. From behind her, she could hear Elias chuckle, but he said nothing. As Luca thrust into her, the pressure in her core and the pleasure started to slowly build up. He was a lot longer than Elias and hit her in places she didn't know she had.

Luca groaned, a look of utter bliss on his face as he quickly pulled out and came on her bare thigh, some of it hitting Elias.

“Could you try to be a bit neater?” he said, a scowl on his face as he pulled a handkerchief s jacket pocket and cleaned himself and Liz. Elias all but threw the rag at Luca. “I want it cleaned and returned to me by tomorrow night.”

“All right, all right, don't get your panties in a bunch,” Luca shrugged, folding the handkerchief and storing it in his pant's pocket. Elias gave her neck a peck.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip to try and keep her protests down. She was starting to feel aroused again and wanted to cum again, but clearly Luca had been farther along than she was. Luca pulled himself back together and motioned for Elias to move.

“It's my turn for post-sex cuddles,” he said. Elias hesitated but moved, letting Luca sit behind her. Yukiya leaned in to her and kissed her cheek.

“Do you still want to?” he asked.

“Gods, yes,” she replied. Placing another kiss on her cheek, he moved and held her close to him. Liz moaned as Yukiya slid into her, his thick length stretching her far more than Elias or Luca had. He grunted and pressed his face into her neck. She felt Luca hook his arms under her knees, pulling them back and spreading them wider for Yukiya, who hissed as he slid in deeper. He leaned back.

"You feel so good," he breathed. His face was flushed and his eyes heavily lidded. Gods, he looked so beautiful. A sharp, sudden jolt of pleasure struck her as Luca played with her clit, lazily rolling it underneath a pointer finger. As Yukiya made love to her and Luca stroked her clit, the fire started burning in her veins once more. Between the way they touched her to the unbearable heat of the closet, the pressure and ecstasy in her body was climbing higher and higher.

Out of nowhere, her climax came. Liz's body gave one final shudder as a stream of pleasure pulsated through her body and quickly died. Yukiya cried out as her pussy tightened over him and he growled, picking up his pace. Liz rode out her orgasm on him and after her hips slowed down, Yukiya gave a low moan and pulled out, cumming on her lower lips. He was quick to pull out some tissues and clean his seed off of her. He even dabbed her dry of her wetness. Luca laughed as Yukiya pulled his pants up.

“I can't believe we just did that,” he said in disbelief.

“Yes, I can't say I imagined this happening,” Elias agreed. His violet eyes glanced at Liz. “How are you doing?”

“I think I need to rest here for a moment,” she said as exhaustion started to set in. Yukiya threw the soiled tissues into a trash can and nodded, lying against her. Elias joined them, lying by her side.

“A nap sounds rather nice,” Elias said. Luca sighed at the added weight against him.

“Seriously? We're all going to do this?” he demanded.

“We all just had sex with Liz. The least we can do is give her good hugs,” Yukiya pointed out. Luca melodramatically groaned, put rested his arms around Liz's shoulder and Elias's shoulder.

“Okay, I guess that's fair enough,” he said. Elias squirmed under Luca's arm.

“We're cuddling _Liz,_ not each other,” he told Luca almost defensively. He glared as Yukiya threw an arm around him.

“We just had group sex. If you can stand eating a girl out while some dude fingers her, you can stand a little bromantic snuggles,” Luca teased him. Liz laughed and kissed the top of Elias' head. She wasn't sure what caused this to happen, but right now, she had no regrets.

 


End file.
